


A boy and his photographer

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Photographs, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a love story about a certian punk rocker boy and his photographer.
Relationships: Tom Pallant | Yungblud - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	A boy and his photographer

A bright camera light flashed as Dom posed for Tom his photogrpher who was currently conducting a photoshot with him for the cover of his new album. 

"Loking good Dom,"Tom said as he contuined to take snapshots of the green eyed boy "you look pretty hot yourself, "Dom flirted causing Tom to blush a little. 

Tom secrectly had devoloed a crush on Dom he was just so cute and charming he couldnt help himself. "Allright thats it for now take a break and change into your next oufit, "Tom spoke as dom walked off the photo set. 

"You are realy going to love this next oufit," he said with a wink Tom blushed bright red he couldnt wait to see Doms oufit. 

30 minutes went by and Dom returned wearing a pair of breifs and rubber gloves Tom tried not to stare damm Dom looked so good he thought to himself.

"Like what you see tommy boy," Dom asked Tom nodded "go ahead and get up there so i can take the last set of photos,"Tom stuttred "hey why dont we have some fun first," Dom spoke as he planted a firm kiss his photographers lips. 

Tom blushed and gently kissed back "your such a hansome boy,"Dom said as he broke the kiss "so are you,"said a very flustred Tom. 

Dom picked up Tom's camera and took a quick snapshot of them together "insta will love this," Dom grinned as he kissed Tom again. "Ya i think they will," Tom replied as he bit down gently on Doms lip and deepned the kiss.


End file.
